COSAS DEL AMOR
by arenis
Summary: sakura esta terminando la preparatoria y preparándose para la universidad , en las vaciones conoce a Shaoran y aparecerá en la vida de sakura para cambiarla por completo , primero con malos entendidos y despues sakura se dara duenta que él es tan diferente a los demás , tan inteligente responsable y sobre todo tan atractivo, como cambiaran sus vidas al conocerse?
1. el ultimo dia

bueno chicos este es mi primer fic asi que sean buenos conmigo :)

todos los derechos para CCS.

* * *

El día empezó con el cielo despejado y un sol radiante que auspiciaba un día increíble eso solo significaba una cosa el verano había llegado y las vacaciones también. Un rayo de luz se filtro entre las cortinas, dándole en la cara a cierta castaña que dormía tan plácidamente en la cama , de pronto un ojo esmeralda se fue abriendo ante el fastidio de la luz .

Monstruo ¡! No te vas a levantar ¿?

Touya nunca la iba a llamar por su nombre aunque ya no sea una niña , ahora era una linda chica de 17 años con una belleza increíble y que no pasaba desapercibida por cualquier chico que la conocía,

Aunque ciertas costumbres…. Nunca se olvidan …..

Desde el primer piso se escucho un golpe en seco desde la habitación de sakura y después un grito conocido

Ay no! Me quede dormida Voy a llegar tarde!

Lo que paso después no era nada sorprendente para touya , era cosa de todos los días , levantar a sakura, escucharla gritar y verla salir corriendo como un rayo para no llegar tarde a la escuela .

Touya dejo escapar un bufido como muestra de resignación – nunca cambiaras monstruo creo que nunca vere el dia en te levantes temprano u.u –

Ya me voy hermano. Adiós ¡!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo . miro el reloj: 5 minutos , apresuro mas el paso y corrió tanto como si estuviera en una maratón y estuviera cerca a la meta.

Ya veía la reja de la entrada en la esquina, le quedaba un minuto – si lo lograre! – con mucha destreza logro cruzar la reja justo a tiempo para q segundos después tocara el timbre – siiiiiii ¡!- era muy rápido cantar victoria, aun le faltaba llegar al salón y se encontraba en el tercer piso.

Cuando por fin llego al aula el profesor aun no llegaba así que aprovecharía para descansar después de esa maratónica llegada.

Sakura! Por aquí

Tomoyo no había cambiada nada después de tantos años, aun mantenía su largo cabello y esos ojos amatistas que iban tan bien con su hermosa figura.

Menos mal que hoy es el último día de clases, no aguanto más. necesito tanto unas vacaciones ¡!

De eso quería hablarte – la emoción se reflejaba en su rostro – que te parece si vamos al campo! Mi mama dijo que estaba bien si usaba la casa para pasar unos días con mis amigos, que dices?

Estupendo ¡! Y le podemos decir a nakasaki y rika que vengan también ¡! Esto será genial

Me parece bien y como eriol llega mañana de Inglaterra nos dará el alcance allá

Oh ¡ hace tanto tiempo que no veo a eriol – siempre fueron amigos desde que entro al colegio en primaria pero a los 2 años regreso a Inglaterra y solo sabían de el por correos y fotos. – tu crees que haya cambiado ¿? –

Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la amatista, ella fue amiga del pelinegro también era normal que lo extrañara pero entonces que era ese sonrojo y ese cosquilleo en el estomago "_seguro tengo hambre" _ fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza y lo evadió

Espero que no mucho porque sino pensare que es un extraño y no le abriré la puerta – ambas rieron - mmm… sakura…. Y no has pensado invitar a… cierto rubio que en este preciso momento te está mirando ¿?-

Ambas de un momento a otro dejaron de sonreír. ese chico rubio era el novio de sakura , cuando lo conoció le pareció la persona más maravillosa del mundo , era encantador, detallista, muy apuesto y sobretodo la amaba , pero solo la quería para mostrarle al mundo entero que la chica más bonita del salón era su novia , para él lo más importante eran sus amigos , antes que ella estaba el mundo entero, pero cuando estaban los dos solos se volvía la persona más tierna del mundo y cada vez que sakura quería hablar con él, esa ternura terminaba convenciéndola " _no volverá a pasar gatita lo prometo_ " y esa era la excusa cada vez que quería terminar la relación, en el fondo sakura lo aceptaba porque también lo quería pero él se encargo de que poco a poco ese amor se valla convirtiendo en costumbre y así cada vez tenga menos ganas de verlo cada día.

No tomoyo ¡ ni se te ocurra invitarlo quiero estas vacaciones para dejar de sentirme un objeto en exhibición , quiero divertirme con mis amigos y de paso pensar realmente como puedo hacerle entender a lyan que el amor se acabo hace mucho tiempo .

Bueno…. Esta bien pero entonces, que le diremos cuando nos pregunte qué vamos a hacer en las vacaciones ¿? Y piensa rápido porque aquí viene

Justo cuando el rubio estaba a punto de llegar hasta el asiento de las chicas el profesor entro al aula muy fastidiado y susurrando algunas cosas

No lo puedo creer maldito coche, como me puede hacer eso si lo acabo de comprar …. Buenos días chicos perdonen la tardanza todo se lo debo al inepto vendedor que me estafo con un coche nuevo y resulto ser usado y encima averiado pero en fin…. Saquen sus libros….

Uff Salvadas por la campana

Si pero igual no te salvas de hablarle en el recreo- tomoyo no se perdería esa conversación y su cámara tampoco , sabía que a sakura le costaba mucho mentir y se ponía muy nerviosa cuando lo hacía, así que ese era un espectáculo que no se perdería

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sakura y tomoyo se dirigían a la cafetería, faltaba tan solo unas cuantas horas para que ese dia termine y con él, el último año de escuela por fin dejaría el uniforme y tener que levantarse temprano todos los días, pero ahora venia un paso importante la universidad aun no decidía que estudiar pero le encantaba mucho la moda así que algo que tenga ese rubro tenía que ser _" pero antes de pensar en eso primero lo primero : vacaciones " _

Chicos miren esa preciosura de novia que tengo pero que afortunado soy. hola gatita!

hola lyan , hola chicos

bueno… yo los dejo para que conversen, te espero en el salón saku , vamos chicos o se quieren quedar de violines ¿?

Tomoyo se fue seguida de los amigos de lyan y sakura se quedo sola hablando con él, _"ahora que le digo vamos sakura tu puedes"_

mi amor estas muy bonita hoy, pero que digo si tu siempre estas hermosa

" _genial apareció la ternura y ahora con que me va a venir ahora ¿?" _

espero que no hayas hecho planes para las vacaciones porque tengo una idea increíble para nosotros dos.

De hecho…. Si ….mmm….veras….- empezaba a ponerse nerviosa de pronto dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – lo que sucede es ….que mi padre… decidió que hagamos un ….viaje familiar … tu sabes casi nunca pasamos tiempo juntos y… como somos tan amigos de la madre de tomoyo iremos también con ellas. – _" uff ya está, ya lo dije espero que me crea " _

Y a donde se van ¿?

Ahhh pues… lejos… aun no sé donde…. Porque querían que fuera sorpresa – soltó una risita nerviosa

Pues ni modo – soltó un bufido – tendré que hacer planes con mis amigos pero no sabes como te voy a extrañar amor no será lo mismo sin ti

"si claro como si notaras mi presencia cuando están ellos " – es una lástima –

Entonces esperare tu regreso con ansias… pero en la universidad no te dejare ni un momento eh ¡! Te quiero gatita adiós te llamo luego.

Por si fuera poco lyan también había decidido ir a la misma universidad de sakura la iba seguir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de no separarse de ella.

Felicitaciones sakura veo que estas aprendiendo a mentir, no sé si eso sea bueno-

Tomoyo ¡! Me asustaste no que estabas en el aula?

Y perderme esto? Jaja nunca lo tengo todo grabado hubieras visto tu rostro cualquiera diría que estabas ocultando un asesinato ¡

Hay tomoyo nunca cambiaras amiga

Así transcurrió el ultimo día de clases cerrando una gran etapa llena de tan lindos recuerdos pero comenzaría otra llena de grandes experiencias que nadie sospechaba por lo pronto estas vacaciones empezarían con aportar las primeras de tantas que vendrían, esto… recién empieza.


	2. la cascada y el campo

bueno chicos estoy de regreso :)solo algunas indicaciones

" _letra cursiva y entre comillas_ " pensamientos

derechos para CCS

* * *

El día por fin había llegado ¡!

Tomoyo pasaría por sakura junto a Rika y Nakasaki , él se había ofrecido a ser el chofer de las chicas y de paso presumir el lindo auto nuevo que sus padres le habían regalado por haber culminado satisfactoriamente la preparatoria

Riinnn ¡! Riinnn ¡! El celular de sakura estaba abandonado sobre su cama esperando a que ella por fin contestara.

-Alo ¿?- salió apresuradamente del baño y cogió el celular

- la estamos esperando señorita tardanza! Estoy en la puerta de tu casa desde hace 10 minutos y si no bajas en 5 minutos estaré muy lejos de aquí ¡!

- lo siento Tomoyo se me hizo tarde pero bajare ahora mismo. No me dejen ¡! (T.T)

- pues más vale que te apures porque estos dos ni siquiera se esperan a llegar al cuarto, se están comiendo a besos ¡! Me siento de sobra, baja ya ¡! - colgó el teléfono

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Air line anuncia la llegada de su vuelo número 1754 procedente de Inglaterra _

Dos hombres altos muy atractivos bajaban del avión uno era pelinegro tenia ojos azules y el otro era castaño y con ojos ambarinos

Ya verás Li te divertirás tanto en Japón que no te querrás ir en mucho tiempo

Ja ¡ - soltó una risa forzada – Aunque quisiera no podría irme , en mal momento acepte la propuesta de mi madre – termino lamentándose .

Oh vamos Li . Lo haces para salvar la empresa de tu padre, el necesita un heredero que sea capaz de manejar bien el negocio y quien mejor que tú

Si pero mandarme a estudiar al extranjero? Acaso era necesario? Hubiese podido estudiar en Inglaterra o por ultimo en China con la familia de mi madre. Porque mandarme a un país donde no conozco a nadie y estaré solo!

Sus motivos tendrá… Animo hombre no estarás solo me tienes a mi shaorancito – hizo una mueca como si fuera una chica enamorada y le guiño el ojo.

Si te pones así jamás aceptare vivir contigo – ambos rieron- por cierto ya vamos al hotel no? Quiero descansar un poco.

Descansar? pareces un viejo Li , de hecho… tengo otros planes para nosotros, que dices?

Todo depende de a dónde vamos

Pues…. Te gusta el campo?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La ciudad iba quedando atrás conforme el auto avanzaba. El color gris ahora se tornaba de un verde brillante y lleno de vida , Sakura bajo el vidrio y saco la cabeza " _Esta es la mejor idea que pudimos haber tenido , todo es tan hermoso hasta el aire es distinto , tengo un muy buen presentimiento sobre estas vacaciones ". _La castaña se perdía en sus pensamientos mientras el aire le daba en la cara, a su costado una amatista no podía mas con sus nervios estaba ansiosa por la llegada de Eriol quería verlo, preguntarle cómo le fue en tantos años, abrazarlo y…. besarlo?

"_como puedo pensar esas cosas. Que me está pasando que es esta urgencia por verlo, como puedo sentir esto si hace mucho que no lo veo" _Tomoyo no entendía lo que le pasaba o mejor dicho no quería darse cuenta .

Por fin llegamos! – yamasaki ya estaba cansado de conducir porque mientras lo hacía no podía besar ni abrazar a su novia y eso lo irritaba.

Tu casa es bellísima Tomoyo

La casa se ocultaba entre una barrera de frondosos árboles que daban paso a una espectacular vista de una vegetación sorprende y en medio de estas se levantaba una casa de dos pisos con una gran terraza. Se veía muy acogedora.

Gracias Rika espero que se diviertan.

Pues eso ni lo dudes. Ahora si me disculpas, me podrías mostrar nuestra habitación? – la cara de Rika se tiño de todos los colores Yamasaki jamás cambiaria, a veces le daban ganas de golpearlo pero así como era lo quería muchísimo.

A pues… pueden usar la habitación del fondo del pasillo – Tomoyo prefería tenerlos lejos, se sentía muy incómoda al imaginar todo lo que sucedería en esa habitación así que no estaba dispuesta a escucharlos ´´divertirse´´.

Tomy esto es increíble me encanta todo! La casa los arboles todo!

Y eso no es todo sakura cerca de aquí hay un rio que desemboca en una cascada, la vista es increíble

Sakura no podía mas con su curiosidad ella tenía que conocer ese rio y tenía que ser en ese preciso momento – que dices si vamos ahora mismo – los ojos le brillaban de emoción

Yo preferiría que sea mas tarde mientras esperamos que llegue Eriol que dices-

Bueno supongo que tienes razón pero… te importaría si voy adelantándome un poco, tú sabes como para ir conociendo el lugar

No tengo ningún problema saku – a Tomoyo aun le seguia impresionando el brillo que veía en los ojos de su amiga cuando se trataba de descubrir algo nuevo parecía como si los años no hubiesen pasado y tuviera en frente a esa niña tan juguetona e inocente de hace tiempo.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Esta vez no me puedo quejar de tu elección, lindo lugar compañero, no hay mejor compañía que la naturaleza, pero dices que nos encontraremos con unas chicas? No me digas que son otras de tu colección

-jaja- Eriol estallo en risas jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza el que sakura fuera una de sus conquistas de hecho era más como una hermanita, pero también estaba ella… Tomoyo. Nunca la considero como su hermana porque casi no hablaron mucho de pequeños sin embargo cuando lo hacían esas conversaciones eran tan gratificantes, tenían tanto en común y cuando estuvo en Inglaterra extraño tanto esos momentos con la amatista.

– compartí mi niñez con ellas Li y me fui de Japón mucho antes de haber descubierto mi atracción por las mujeres, veras que te caerán muy bien son muy amables y sobre todo bellísimas.

Espera – se podía divisar la casa a unos cuantos metros y de pronto shaoran tuvo una idea – Esa es la casa verdad, que te parece si antes doy un pequeño paseo alrededor y en unos minutos voy a la casa para que me presentes a todos, esta es una vista que no me puedo perder –

Ok te espero adentro

Shaoran se llevo solo su cámara y le dejo sus maletas a Eriol, se metió entre los árboles y se perdió de vista.

_TOC TOC_

Ya voy! – Tomoyo sabía que solo una persona podía tocar la puerta, solo había una que esperaba y al momento de abrirla ambos chicos se quedaron inmobiles sin poder decir nada durante unos segundos

Eriol – sin poder controlar sus reacciones se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, Eriol se sentía incomodo y cuando la amatista se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo bruscamente y su cara se tiño de rojo.

Ah … yo ..yo lo siento… por lo…. Que hice… y…

Descuida Tomoyo a mí también me da mucho gusto verte estas… hermosa

Ambos pasaron a la sala y se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que habían sido sus vidas en esos años que no se veían, conversaban como en los viejos tiempos

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sakura caminaba sobre el verde césped sin zapatos, amaba sentir la naturaleza, iba siguiendo el ruido del rio hasta llegar a él y poder verlo, a su paso encontraba conejitos y se ponía jugar con ellos hasta que detrás de unos grandes arbustos vio el paisaje más hermoso que haya podido ver jamás. Había llegado a la cascada, era tan hermosa e impactante tenía el agua cristalina, habían flores que crecían alrededor. No pudo resistir la tentación de meterse al agua, era como si la invitaran a entrar

Se aseguro que no haya nadie alrededor y se saco el vestido que llevaba quedándose solo en ropa interior, así se metió al agua.

A lo lejos un castaño exploraba los alrededores sin perderse ningún detalle de la naturaleza cada árbol cada flor, no se perdía de nada, fotografiaba todo cuanto le parecía hermoso hasta que llego a un río y vio a la criatura mas asombrosa que haya podido ver en su vida.

A primera impresión le pareció una niña pero al verla nadar con tanta destreza y con esa belleza deslumbrante, le parecía que era una sirena no perdió oportunidad y saco su cámara tratando de capturar cada momento de diversión para aquella chica, se veía tan dulce e inocente que decidió no acercarse y se marcho de ahí de la misma manera en que llego.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No puede ser! Como se paso el tiempo tan rápido! Será mejor que llegue a casa ahora mismo Tomoyo se preocupara -

Sakura había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras nadaba, ya el sol se estaba ocultando así que salió del agua como un rayo, cogió su vestido y empezó a caminar a paso acelerado mientras se iba poniendo el vestido por el camino y cuando estaba a punto de terminar de ponérselo por descuido cayó al piso dándose un golpe y llenándose de tierra.

Genial esto no puede ser peor - no le importo como había quedado y siguió corriendo, al llegar a la casa subiría corriendo sin que nadie la viera se cambiaria y bajaría a saludar a Eriol , si la viera en ese estado de burlaría de ella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Sakura se encontraba ya en la puerta y al ver por la ventana vio a Tomoyo conversando amenamente con Eriol en la sala, las escaleras se encontraban al costado así que sería fácil subir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Abrió la puerta y la cerro con cuidado. Ya estaba adentro y cuando puso el pie en el primer escalón este chillo como si no lo hubiesen usado en mil años.

Ambos amigos voltearon a verla, sakura estaba de espaldas.

Sakura qué bueno que llegaste. Eriol lle…..- no pudo terminar la frase porque la castaña corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que no la vieran así de sucia y se metió a la primera habitación que encontró.

Uff… Estuvo cerca – había logrado evitar que la vieran pero tenia que cambiarse lo mas rápido que pudiera y bajar a dar una explicación antes que pensaran que era un malcriada asi que se saco rápidamente el vestido para meterse a bañar y lo tiro donde cayera, se desabrocho el brasier y cuando se lo saco voltio para dirigirse al baño y…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡! – sakura dio un grito ensordecedor al ver frente a ella a un hombre que nunca antes había visto en su vida, cogió lo primero que encontró y se tapo como pudo

Quien eres tú!

* * *

Quien creen que sera ese hombre? Eriol sentirá algo por Tomoyo? poco a poco la historia se va volviendo interesante tengo muchas ideas! tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda nos vemos !


	3. Malos entendidos

hola hola estoy de nuevo aquí ,espero que la historia les este gustando y me encantaría que si tienen alguna sugerencia me lo hagan saber,

* * *

Shaoran estaba de camino a casa pero no podía sacarse de la mente a aquella hermosa chica de la cascada, en su vida había conocido mujeres hermosas pero ella aparte de eso se veía tan…. Dulce

" _Desearía saber su nombre, volverla a ver, supongo q debe vivir cerca la tengo que encontrar "_

_TOC TOC_

Amigo! pensé que te habías perdido – Eriol le abrió la puerta y lo invito a entrar – Mira te presento a Tomoyo, Tomoyo este es Shaoran el chico del que te hable –

Hola Shaoran mucho gusto espero que tengas una buena estadía

El gusto es mío Tomoyo y no dudo en que me divertiré mucho

Tomoyo por cierto donde esta Sakura? Pensé que ella también vendría – Eriol tenia muchas ganas de ver a su hermanita.

Veras … ella salió hace un rato pero ya debe estar de regreso

Disculpa…. Hay un lugar donde pueda tomar un baño – Shaoran interrumpió la conversación porque le daba mucha vergüenza estar así de sucio frente a la señorita

Oh! Pero claro, puedes instalarte en cualquier habitación del pasillo cada uno tiene un baño incluido

Gracias

Shaoran se dirigió a la habitación y procedió a darse un baño, mientras lo hacía no podía sacarse del pensamiento a la castaña, pero porque pensaba tanto en ella total era una mujer común a las demás _" Tengo que encontrarla y descubrir porque me interesa tanto " _ con ese pensamiento salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura , las gotas de agua resbalaban sobre su bien formado abdomen y el pelo alborotado le hacía ver muy sexy .

Cuando cruzó la puerta del baño no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, la castaña de la cascada estaba de espaldas frente a él y se estaba ….. Desvistiendo ¿? _"Un minuto! esto no está bien, que hace ella aquí y quitándose la ropa en mi habitación debo… hacer …. Algo … y_ "

Nisiquiera pudo continuar con sus pensamientos porque la castaña estaba a punto de quitarse el brasier , Shaoran estaba al borde de un ataque, se veía tan hermosa y por más que quisiera alejarse sus musculos hace mucho que no respondían y de pronto…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh – muy tarde. La castaña se había dado cuenta de su presencia

Quien eres tú! - Shaoran no sabía que responder esa era la misma pregunta que él quería hacerle a ella, quien era y porque estaba aquí?

Los gritos de Sakura se escucharon hasta el primer piso por lo que Eriol y Tomoyo subieron rápidamente

Sakura que suce….- Tomoyo no comtinuo hablando al ver a ambos chicos semidesnudos – oh ¡ veo que ya se conocen, era eso lo que intentaba decirte antes de que salieras corriendo-

Wow Li veo que no pierdes el tiempo – Eriol siempre con sus bromas pesadas

Cierra la boca Eriol , alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando?

Muy fácil Li, te presento a Sakura , Sakura el viene conmigo se quedara con nosotros se llama….

Pervertido! – Sakura interrumpió las explicaciones de Eriol

Bueno ese sería un buen nombre pero no. Su nombre es Shaoran Li

Sakura salió de la habitación muy enojada llevándose consigo la camisa de Shaoran porque eso es lo que había cogido para taparse , Tomoyo la siguió .

Es un pervertido Tomoyo! Que vergüenza me habrá visto?. Ay no! – Sakura estaba hechando humo de tanta cólera.

Fue solo un accidente Saku además tienes un cuerpo increíble porque te avergüenzas

Sakura le puso cara de pocos amigos – Eso no me ayuda Tomoyo –

Bueno bueno ya olvidate de eso quieres? Ahora cambiate y baja a cenar Rika y Nakasaki prepararon la comida , te espero abajo

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La cena transcurrió con normalidad pero había un ambiente extraño entre Sakura y Shaoran que se sentaban uno frente a otro. Sakura lo miraba de reojo y no pudo evitar en pensar en lo ocurrido hace un momento, el verlo solo con la toalla puesta… no lo podía negar era muy atractivo y tan sexy. Pero no le perdonaría tan fácilmente, por muy accidente que haya sido y por muy amigo de Eriol que sea. Su dignidad era primero .

Gracias estuvo muy rico – se levanto y llevo su plato a la cocina

Shaoran la vio alejarse, nadie podía negarle lo bonita pero como una persona podía verse tan dulce y resultar siendo toda una amargada, porque esa era la impresión que le había dado. _"aun así debo disculparme "_ se dirigió a la cocina para tratar de arreglar la situación y se detuvo frente a la puerta, que le diría _"Lo siento por haberte asustado pero me encanto verte desvistiéndote o cuando quieras puedes entrar a bañarte a mi habitación eres bienvenida . Que ridículo _"no sabía exactamente que decir pero de todas maneras lo haría no podía permitir que ella siguiera pensando que era un pervertido, levanto la mano para empujar la puerta , pero de pronto esta se abrió sola y sakura apareció frente a él. Un momento entonces si su mano no impacto en la puerta estaba en…..

Shaoran bajo la mirada lentamente temiendo lo peor y así era… tenia la mano sobre el pecho de sakura mejor dicho le estaba tocando uno de sus senos , saco la mano en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , Sakura no grito pero en su rostro se reflejaba eso y mucho mas, lo único que ella hizo fue salir corriendo sin antes darle una mirada de desprecio.

" _esto no puede ser peor ahora pensara que de verdad soy un pervertido"_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ya habían pasado 2 dias desde el incidente de sakura asi que Tomoyo quería limar asperezas y había decidido pasar la tarde en la cascada con todos para poder lograr una reconciliación entre los castaños

Pienso que es una buena idea Tomoyo ya es hora de que se amisten – Eriol siempre apoyaba a Tomoyo

Ambos chicos habían accedido ir a regañadientes ninguno quería tener en frente al otro sakura porque pensaba que Shaoran era un pervertido y Shaoran porque se había cansado de intentar explicarle las cosas a la testaruda y amargada que creía que era sakura.

Nakasaki nadaba junto con rika mientras Eriol platicaba con Shaoran sentados al borde del rio , Sakura y Tomoyo hacían lo mismo bajo un árbol

Te gusta verdad –

De que hablas Li-

A mí no m engañas se nota que Tomoyo te gusta –

Tienes razón me gusta, pero me gusta tanto como cualquier mujer bonita, tú mismo lo has dicho me conoces y sabes perfectamente que no me enamoro de nadie.

No me parece que ella sea la clase de mujer con quien acostumbras salir, pero en fin son tus asuntos, voy a tomar algunas fotografías vienes?

Adelantate, ahora te alcanzo –

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban hablando acerca de lo ocurrido días atrás

Vamos Sakura no crees que es hora de perdonarlo, el es buen chico, lo he estado observando en estos días y no me parece ningún pervertido

Sakura se quedo pensando Tomoyo tenía razón y quizá esos accidentes solo hayan sido casualidad, quizá Shaoran no sea un pervertido

Puede que tengas razón pero dime tú que pensarías de él en mi situación

Amabas vieron como el castaño se levantaba de su lugar con su cámara en las manos

Las cosas se arreglan hablando y que mejor momento que ahora… hey shaoran ¡! – Tomoyo lo estaba llamando para que se acerque.

Cuando Shaoran llego hasta el lugar se quedó parado frente a ellas

Porque no te sientas un momento con nosotras

De hecho estaba a punto de ir a tomar fotografías este lugar es muy bonito

Parece que te encanta la fotografía

Es mi hobby, hay cosas que no son suficientes de recordar con la mente sino también con imágenes

Muy interesante y puedo verlas?

Claro Tomoyo

Shaoran le entrego la cámara a Tomoyo y vio que Sakura también se inclinaba a verlas _"acaso ya me perdono eso sería genial " _

Veo que no es la primera vez que vienes a esta cascada – tomoyo hablaba mientras veía las fotos en la cámara

Si de hecho vine el primer día que llegue solo tome fotos de los árboles y algunos animales y…

O no! lo había olvidado ese día también había tomado fotos de sakura nadando semidesnuda, ellas no podían ver esas fotos , y cuando se acerco para quitarles la cámara era muy tarde

Esta soy yo ¡!- sakura por fin había hablado – me puedes explicar porque me fotografiaste semidesnuda –

Bueno eso lo puedo explicar yo ….

No lo puedo creer osea que no solo eres un pervertido sino también un acosador, esto es increíble no sé cómo pude pensar en perdonarte .

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

la semana en el campo estaba a punto de terminar y la situación seguía tensa entre algunos, cono despedida para todos tomoyo organizo una fogata

Rika y nakasaki se esncargaran de la comida , Eriol de las bebidas y ustedes dos vayan por la leña- refiriéndose a Sakura y Shaoran

Es una broma verdad?

No . no lo es sin leña no hay fogata y todos estamos ocupados, ustedes no se quedaran de brazos cruzados Sakura

Prefiero ir solo porque veo que a la señorita le da miedo – Shaoran la estaba desafiando

No soy ninguna miedosa. No te preocupes Tomoyo traeremos la leña – y empezó a caminar adelantándose a Shaoran

Ya se encontraban dentro del espeso bosque recolectando ramitas secas sakura iba delante y Shaoran iba observándola detrás.

Shaoran se agacho para recoger unas ramas y escucho sakura gritar

La castaña había pisado una rama y había resbalado cayendo con todo su peso sobre su tobillo derecho

Ahhhh ¡!

Sakura estas bien – se acerco hasta ella para ver lo que tenia.

Me torcí el tobillo…. Me duele mucho- mientras se quejaba en el suelo shaoran intento revisar su tobillo pero… - no me toques pervertido-

Esto es increíble! ni aunque estes herida y necesite revisarte dejaras esas tonterías?, date cuenta niña tonta ¡!- Shaoran había perdido los papeles le desesperaba verla tendida en el piso con el tobillo sangrando y cuando él quería ayudar ella era totalmente indiferente

Sakura se quedo callada al verlo hablarle con tanta autoridad no supo que decir y accedió a que la revisara, el rostro de él al revisar su tobillo mostraban preocupación en ese momento le pareció tan atractivo _" veo que no eres como pensaba ". _Un momento de cordura apareció en Sakura y accedió a hacer lo hasta hace mucho se negaba.

Sabes…. Creo que debo disculparme por haber pensado esas cosas de ti… tu sabes de que hablo… auchh

No parece roto y la sangre es por una herida que te hiciste…. – silencio total – debo decir que la situación en que nos conocimos no fue la mejor pero también debo pedir disculpas.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron el uno al otro, shaoran rompió un pedazo de su camiseta y vendo el tobillo de la castaña

Creo que no tuvimos un buen inicio

Qué te parece si… empezamos de cero

Sakura estaba sentada en el piso y Shaoran estaba arrodillado a su costado pendiente de su tobillo

Entonces… - Shaoran extendió la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie – mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

- Sakura Kinomoto – accedió a la ayuda de él para ponerse de pie y cuando intento hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

Sakura cerró los ojos preparada para sentir otro golpe al estrellarse con el piso, pero algo extraño había pasado, no sentía el golpe, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada entre unos fuertes brazos que impedían su caída, y quedo frente a frente con aquel rostro tan hermoso y quedo prendida de esos ojos ambarinos tan brillantes y esos labios tan… carnosos y…

Sus rostros iban acercándose peligrosamente "_que estoy haciendo, Lyan, piensa en Lyan Sakura pero no… puedo…. Resistir…_ "

* * *

creen que haya beso ? y lyan ? no crean que me olvide de él , muy pronto tendran noticias :)

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. por un capuccino

hola! lo se me demore mucho , en verdad lo siento pero como muchos sabrán la universidad es horrible pero en fin no piensen que abandonaré esta historia ok quizá ahora actualice una vez por semana pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible :)

mil gracias a las que mandaron sus reviews me parece genial que les este gustando la historia igual saben que estoy dispuesta escuchar sus opiniones

ahora si el nuevo cap c:

* * *

Sakura se dejo guiar por lo que sentía en ese momento , dejo de poner resistencia y solo espero a que ese beso llegara

-Sakura- su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bonito

-Shaoran…..

-Sakura ¡! – de pronto salió del trance en el que estaba – puedes por favor contestar tu teléfono? ¡!

Debido a la situación en la que estaban no se había dado cuenta que su teléfono no paraba de sonar y ese era el porque ese beso nunca llego

Con resignación saco el celular de su bolsillo – hola?-

-Gatita ¡! Hasta que por fin contestas amor, ya me empezaba a preocupar

Sakura se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que la llamada estaba en altavoz por alguna razón le incomodaba que shaoran se enterara de la existencia de lyan "_pero que cosas pienso porque ocultar lo evidente Lyan es…. Mi novio…."_ Terminando este ultimo pensamiento con resignación

Se aparto un poco de shaoran y continuo con la conversación en privado – como has estado Lyan, lamento no haber podido llamarte estos días… si si vuelvo mañana….claro estoy con Tomoyo…. Ok nos vemos mañana adiós –

Sakura volvió hacia donde estaba shaoran y vio en su rostro muestras de culpa?

-No me dijiste que… tenías novio…-

-Bueno… no es que me lo hayas preguntado pero si … su nombre es Lyan

-Sakura yo…. Por lo de hace un momento…. Lo siento…. No sabia…- shaoran no sabia como disculparse por el casi beso que había ocurrido hacia algunos momentos atrás

-No te preocupes tu solo intentaste ayudarme… y bueno regresamos o nos quedamos conversando aquí ¿? – sakura no quería seguir hablando del tema al menos no con el

-Si claro pero crees poder caminar?… digo imagino que ese tobillo debe doler mucho

-Pues la verdad…. Si solo un poquito pero no pienso quedarme aquí así que …

Shaoran dio un suspiro y luego le dio la espalda a sakura, y se puso de cuclillas sobre la tierra, por un momento sakura pensó que lo hacia para amarrase los pasadores pero….

-Sube-

-Espera… que? –

-No vas a poder llegar caminando, al menos no sin dolor , solo quiero ahorrarme el remordimiento así que sube a mi espalda o quieres que te cargue como a un bebe

"_eso no estaría mal_ ". Un pícaro pensamiento asomo por la mente de sakura

-Ok esta bien pero seguro que podras conmigo?

-Solo espero que no hayas comido mucho- sonrio ante su comentario

-me estas diciendo gorda? ¬¬

-Jaja vamos date prisa

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- se están tardando demasiado no crees.

- solo espero que no se hayan matado entre ellos

- tus bromas de mal gusto no vienen al caso Eriol

- vamos Tomoyo no me digas que no piensas lo mismo – al verla con esa expresión de preocupación le daba una apriencia tan maternal que derretía a cualqiuiera

-crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?

-tal vez debería ir yo no quiero que te arriesgues a que algo te pase

- descuida si tu estas conmigo… no creo que me pase algo malo – termino de decirlo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

Estaban a punto de entrar en la especidad del bosque cuando de pronto… vieron a lo lejos una persona asomarse por el camino… un momento no era una persona eran 2 una cargada por la otra….

No lo creo….- Eriol miro a Tomoyo en busca de respuestas a lo que estaba viendo y ella movio la cabeza indicando que tampoco entendía nada

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x

ya estaban por llegar a donde habían dejado a sus amigos , durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada.

Sakura estaba perdida entre sus pensaientos y el delicioso pérfume que llevaba shaoran era tan seductor … y shaoran se sentía incomodo no solo con el hecho de que no sabia porque le había incomodado enterarse de que tenia novio sino por el hecho de que la llevaba sobre su espalda y el roce de su cuerpo con el suyo lo hacia sentirse nervioso mas aun cuando sentía sus pechos presionarse con su espalda.

Que pena que hayamos arreglado nuestras diferencias justo el ultima dia no crees- sakura decidió romper ese silencio incomodo

Tienes razón pero que quede claro que yo intente resolverlo antes ¡!

Pero lo empeorabas mas o quieres que te recuerde lo de la cocina y tu mano traviesa ¬¬

Ok ok tienes razón- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

Y que haras cuando lleguemos a la ciudad

Supongo que me quedare con Eriol por un tiempo mientras me instalo aquí y también tengo que ver algunos asuntos de la empresa de mi padre- su rostro de pronto se volvió tenso

Sakura se dio cuenta de la incomodidad en su rostro y tratod e cambiar el tema

-pues yo entrare a la universidad mi sueño es ser una diseñadora de moda

- asi que te gusta el arte

- me fascina todo lo que tenga que ver con eso, la verdad porque creo que es lo único en que realmente soy buena

- No me digas que no te gustan las matematicas

- a quien le puede gustar eso ¡!

- Pues a mi no me parecen complicadas

- nert ¬¬

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado y 2 personas los esperaban con rostros pasmados

-Se fueron peleando y ahora regresan tan…amigos?

-Pues tuve un pequeño accidente y digamos que a raíz de eso tuvimos el tiempo necesario para aclarar las cosas - Sakura bajo como pudo de la espalda de shaoran

-Pero que te paso estas bien ¿ estas herida? Te mordió una serpiente? Dime cuantos dedos ves?

Una gotita corrió por la frente de los presentes Tomoyo a veces parecía una loca sobretodo cuando se trataba de sus amigos

-Todo bien Tomoyo solo me torcí el tobillo

-Uff eso es bueno, será mejor que regresemos esta empezando a oscurecer y necesitamos revisar ese tobillo no queremos que mañana Touya nos grite porque algo malo te paso

-No puedo creer que regresemos mañana- Eriol hablo con cierta nostalgia en su voz

-Supongo que seguiremos viéndonos no? Digo… te quedaras en la ciudad no?

-Así es sakura pero cada uno atenderá sus asuntos y el tiempo que pasemos nunca será como el que pasamos aquí

-Mientras queramos siempre encontraremos la forma de ver a las personas que queremos-

-Tomoyo tiene razón – shaoran intervino en la conversación – a pesar que recién las conozco siento que puedo considerarme su amigo también si me lo permiten – miro sobretodo a sakura

-Siempre lo serás Li

Con ese pensamiento se dirigieron a la casa dispuestos a pasar la última noche en el campo, debido a todo lo ocurrido ese día el cansancio término por vencerlos y todos se fueron a dormir .En su habitación sakura daba vueltas sobre la cama pensado una y otra vez porque shaoran no podía salir de su mente cuando cerraba los ojos aparecía esa mirada ambarina , la esencia de su perfume sus fuertes brazos… _" ya basta no puedo continuar así tengo que tomar aire"_

Se decidió por ir a buscar un vaso con agua a la cocina y al entrar lo vio parado mirando por la ventana con una taza en la mano, su espalda se veía tan bien, lo hacia verse tan masculino…..

-Ejhem ejhem – carraspeo la garganta para que el castaño se diera cuenta de su presencia

-Sakura que sorpresa…. Tampoco puedes dormir?

-De hecho no…. Pensaba en cuan hermoso es este lugar y que no me gustaría dejarlo- no podía decirle que la verdadera causa de su desvelo era …él

-Pues yo pensaba en…. Nosotros…digo no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente de conocernos bien no crees?

La pregunta dejo fría a sakura, él se atrevió a decir lo que ella tanto guardaba para ella sola

-Supongo que así es el destino no crees, pero si… tienes razón es una lastima el tan poco tiempo que tuvimos juntos. Pero nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro .. total viviras con Eriol no

-Me alegra saber que piensas asi, quieres un café?

-Por que no? Espero que sepas prepararlo

-Claro que si los capuccinos son mi especialidad

Se dirigió a la cafetera y en un dos por tres tenia una taza lista entre sus manos se la entrego y quedaron ambos parados mirando por la ventana

-Mmmmm…. Esta deliciosa – sakura le había dado el primer sorbo, no tomaba café con mucha frecuencia y el que había preparado shaoran era simplemente delicioso, pero no se había percatado en ser cuidadosa a la hora de beberlo y un bigote de crema le quedo en la parte superior de los labios a lo que shaoran no paso por alto

Te ves tan graciosa jaja

- Ahh? De que te ríes

Shaoran cogió una servilleta que había sobre la mesa – puedo? - Solo en ese momento sakura entendió que tenía una mancha en la cara así que accedió a la petición de él. Shaoran se acerco hasta su rostro llevando en la mano la servilleta, sakura no podía despegar su mirada de sus ojos ambarinos, ambos se veían fijamente y cuando la servilleta estuvo por llegar a los labios de sakura se detuvo de pronto en el aire y decidió cambiar el papel por … sus labios.

Primero se acerco lo mas que pudo a su rostro buscando alguna muestra de rechazo ante lo que tenia pensado hacer y al no encontrarla decidió seguir avanzando y roso sus labios con la crema que tenia en el rostro, la miro a los ojos y encontró una mirada oscurecida y sin expresión alguna pensó en ese momento que debía alejarse y cuando empezó a hacerlo unas manos tomaron su rostro atrayéndolo hacia el otro cuerpo

-Si ya empezamos esto ….acabémoslo también

Ambos se besaron con pasión, como si no hubiese un mañana, sin temores a remordimiento alguno, diciendo con ese beso todo lo que no se dijeron en esos días la respiración les faltaba pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a detenerse se acariciaban con urgencia haciéndose de ese beso eterno….

* * *

nos vemos al siguiente capitulo adios


	5. adiós?

**y volví mas rápido de lo que imagine :) aprovechare que tengo el fin de semana libre y tratare de actualizar rapido. **

**bueno aqui está el siguiente capítulo disfruten!**!

* * *

Atrás iban quedando los arboles y las flores , la ciudad se divisaba cada vez más cerca, volvían en el mismo auto las mismas personas q fueron en el, rika iba de copiloto y estaba teniendo una entretenida platica con su novio mientras en la parte trasera dos chicas conversaban con una voz casi imperceptible para los chicos de adelante

-Ya cálmate sakura estoy segura que él entenderá

-Estoy segura que debe pensar que soy una descarada, una cualquiera!

-No fue para tanto….

**FLASHBACK**

….. se besaban con tanta pasión que sin darse cuenta iban avanzando poco a poco hacia la mesa, hasta no poder avanzar más y sakura calló de espaldas llevándose consigo a shaoran que cayó sobre ella, a pesar del golpe ninguno de ellos se preocupó por el dolor pues la pasión era la protagonista en ese momento, sakura acaricio su espalda subiendo y bajando sus manos con fervor sobre su camiseta mientras él delineaba su figura con las suyas, ninguno hablaba , shaoran bajo sus manos por su cintura y fue introduciéndolas bajo su blusa, acaricio su abdomen plano, jugó con su ombligo, con cada caricia sakura se estremecía él era tan delicado ,que el roce de sus manos parecían el roce de terciopelo, al ver la respuesta de la castaña el ambarino decidió ser un poco más osado y fue subiendo sus manos por su pecho y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos…..un golpe estruendoso se escucho detrás de ellos….

Ambos saltaron a una misma vez para ponerse de pie y solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, fue muy poco el tiempo que tuvieron para pensar en que decirse el uno al otro pues tenían frente a ellos a Tomoyo y Eriol. Sakura al verse en esa situación que ella misma había provocado no supo que decir y salió corriendo de la cocina seguida por una preocupada Tomoyo.

-Eh bue….. nosotros…. Solo estábamos….

-Si si no hace falta que digas nada Li , creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras – Eriol al quedarse solo con shaoran no sabía que decir en ese momento tan incomodo – supongo que esto se veía venir no? Era lo que querías verdad – disfrutaba molestarlo

-No sabes lo que…. – Shaoran estaba a punto de explotar y contestarle a Eriol, cuando se detuvo a analizar a su amigo con lujo y detalles – espera un minuto…. Que hacías Tú con Tomoyo a esta hora de la noche y ….. – se detuvo a ver su pijama- …. Solo con los pantalones puestos?, ahora que recuerdo Daidoji también iba descubierta ,tan solo llevaba un camisón y….

-Está bien , está bien ,tú ganas ya no te molestare ok , ya deja de sacar conclusiones

-Ah no! Ahora me cuentas que paso

-Bueno ninguno podía dormir ,me la encontré en el pasillo y la invite a tomar algo y tu sabes ,el licor te da mucho calor así que porque aguantarlo…..eso es todo

-Si claro…. Y piensas que te creeré? , sakura y yo solo tomamos café y mira en que acabamos piensas que te creeré si me dices que el licor solo te dio… calor?

Ok ok solo nos besamos … contento?

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

-no debi hacerlo Tomoyo , soy de lo peor ¡! – sakura estaba muy decepcionada de si misma

-el respondió también no? No fue para tanto total lo disfrutaron no?

-Pero … y que pasa con Lyan

-Estamos hablando de una persona por quien no sientes nada mas que cariño o me equivoco?

-Por lo que sea Tomoyo , Lyan aun es mi novio … yo no debi hacerlo …. Pero como no evitarlo…y lo peor es que hoy … ni siquiera pudimos hablar y tampoco se despidió de mi… ves que tengo razón él piensa lo peor de mi ¡!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- y se puede saber porque no se hablaron hoy? Ayer parecían muuuuuy cercanos – eriol rió por lo bajo

- muy gracioso – la molestia se notaba en su rostro - estoy seguro que ella se arrepiente de lo que paso , ella misma me dijo que tenía novio, lo más seguro es que lo que paso ayer sea un desliz , seguro que lo ama y se siente de lo peor por él, era mejor evitarnos y evitar escusa tontas

- bueno en eso yo no me meto y… no piensas volver a verla ¿?

- no por ahora , dejemos que todo este momento se olvide, ya después veré ,por lo pronto debo atender mis propios asuntos

X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x

Habían pasado tres meses desde las vacaciones en el campo sakura ya había empezado la universidad junto a Tomoyo ambas estudiando diseño de modas, Eriol y Tomoyo comenzaron a salir más seguido y de Shaoran…. Sakura no quería saber nada de él cada vez que se encontraba con Eriol nunca tocaba el tema a pesar que sabía que Vivian juntos, por lo que se alejo un poco de él.

-Eriol vendrá recogerte?

-Eso creo , segura que no quieres venir?

-De hecho Lyan me espera (u.u)

-Al menos no logró entrar a nuestra carrera como había amenazado

-Pero es casi lo mismo igual lo tengo pegado a mi todo el día

-Lo aguantas porque quieres amiga , que te quede claro

-A pesar de todo el me quiere y yo…. También…. El siempre me cuida se preocupa por mi

-No es lo mismo amar que querer…. Hola Eriol ¡!- habían llegado a la salida donde Eriol esperaba a Tomoyo para ir a almorzar

-Hola Eriol que tal

-Nos acompañaras Sakura?

De hecho tengo otros planes nos vemos….. adiós que se diviertan – la frase de Tomoyo le retumbaba en la mente una y otra vez "_no es lo mismo amar que querer…. Definitivamente no lo amo pero él ha hecho tanto por mi… él no es una mala persona no le puedo hacer esto …."_

Sus pensamientos iban y venían mientras se dirigía al restaurante donde la esperaba Lyan" _Shaoran… que habrá sido de ti ,porque no intentaste saber algo de mí ,porque no me buscaste para aclarar todo….si supieras que un beso tuyo no se compara con los de Lyan, algún día te veré? "_

El semáforo indicaba verde y ella se detuvo a esperar en el paradero cuando de pronto ocurrió. Frente a ella un auto negro paso con las lunas abiertas y vio dentro a un castaño con lentes de sol puestos , a pesar que el auto pasó velozmente ella pudo notar como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos , las facciones de su rostro era algo que ella no olvidaría jamás, era él , tenía que ser él .

La luz ya había cambiado a roja y mientras toda la gente cruzaba Sakura se quedaba inmóvil en el paradero mirando en la dirección en la que se fue el auto "_ al menos parece que te esta yendo bien cierto?... Shaoran… mi querido Shaoran…"_

X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x

Los mese seguían pasando y el primer ciclo en la universidad ya había culminado, las cosas seguían igual y de Shaoran solo llegó a escuchar que había dejado de vivir con Eriol, lo escucho por casualidad cuando Tomoyo y Eriol conversaban.

-Y dime gatita que harás en las vacaciones de invierno?

-Pues tendré que buscar empleo, Touya está empeñado en que debo valerme por mi misma y aprender de la vida real…. Bahhh – sakura y Lyan conversaban mientras daban un paseo por el centro comercial buscando un regalo, ese día era el cumpleaños de Eriol y Tomoyo le estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa en su casa.

-Eso significa que buscaremos empleo juntos! – lyan lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo y una gotita apareció en la frente de la castaña

-Tú crees?.. la verdad aun no se en que trabajar- por ningún motivo lo quería trabajando con ella

-No importa amor mientras estemos juntos todo trabajo será estupendo –

-Bueno… hablaremos de eso después si. mira! Crees que le guste a Eriol?

X,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x

Sakura había quedado en ir más temprano a la casa de Tomoyo para ayudarla con los preparativos, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber estado tan alejada de ellos, se entristeció mucho cuando Tomoyo le contó que llevaba siendo novia de Eriol desde hace una semana atrás , Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y debido a sus caprichos la estaba alejando, por ningún motivo lo permitiría, a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían.

-Donde pongo esto?

-Ponlos en la mesa sakura y esos globos tienen que inflarse mas Yamasaki- Tomoyo se tomaba muy en serio eso de ser la organizadora, quería que todo sea perfecto

-Y …a qué hora vendrá Eriol?

-Oh no ¡! Lo olvide el plan era que yo me encontraría con él en el centro comercial y viéramos una película, luego lo traería ¡!

-Pero entonces… que anda mal?

-Es que se supone que ya debería estar ahí….! – tomoyo cogió su bolso y salió corriendo de su casa, mientras salía le iba gritando algo a sakura – te llamare cuando esté a punto de llegar asegúrate de tener todo listo ¡!

-Eso sí que es escalofriante – alguien había hablado desde la puerta

-Lyan ¡! Me asustaste

-La puerta se quedo abierta que querías que hiciera gatita!

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Tomoyo ya había llamado diciendo que llegarían en 10 minutos, Sakura se había encargado de tener todo listo decoración, comida, música, estaba todo, nadie podía dudar de su buen gusto, de pronto se escucharon unas llaves tratando de encajar en la puerta.

-Es hora ¡! Shhhhhhhhhhhhh todos a esconderse-

Eriol entró con los ojos vendados

-Que sorpresa tienes para mí amor? Porque mejor no vamos directo a la habitación eh? Creo que también merezco trato especial – Tomoyo no sabía qué cara poner, no podía regañar a Eriol pues él no sabía que todos estaban escuchando sus comentarios, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Decidió quitarle la venda de los ojos y que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-SORPRESA! – todos gritaron al unísono

La primera reacción que tuvo fue alegrarse y sorprenderse a la vez ,no se imaginaba ese recibimiento y cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir todos los colores subieron a su cara y no faltaron los comentarios de Yamasaki – ahora si puedes ir a la habitación amigo no queremos mantenerte en abstinencia jajaja – Rika jalo de las orejas a su novio y se lo llevo hacia un rincón, todos rieron por los quejidos de Yamasaki.

La fiesta trancurria de manera normal , todo era entretenido sakura y Lyan bailaban cuando de pronto una preocupada Tomoyo jalo del brazo a Sakura

-Que pasa Tomoyo , todo está bien?

-Sakura , con tanto alboroto olvide decirte algo muy importante

-A si? Y que es

-Bueno…. Es que tu sabes que Eriol no tiene a su familia aquí, así que decidí invitar a lo más cercano que tiene de eso

-Y donde esta, porque no me lo presentas

-Sakura yo invite a….

DIN DON!

-Espera un segundo Tomoyo iré a abrir la puerta

-Pero Sakura ….

Sakura no presto atención y se dirigió a abrir la puerta sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que le había dicho Tomoyo " _quien podrá ser" _ abrió la puerta y…

-SHAORAN! ¿?

* * *

**alguna idea de lo que pasara? :) **


	6. otra vez tú!

**y aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas :)**

* * *

Sakura no presto atención y se dirigió a abrir la puerta sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que le había dicho Tomoyo " _quien podrá ser" _ abrió la puerta y…

-SHAORAN! ¿?

No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban _" acaso lo estaré imaginando? "_

-Sakura… es bueno verte – de pronto una figura salió detrás de él , era una chica y … lo tomaba de la mano – podemos pasar-

Sakura no atinó a responder palabra alguna solo se apartó de la puerta para que ellos pasaran. Tomoyo saludó a Shaoran y se acercó rápidamente a Sakura

-Era eso lo que intentaba decirte…. Lo siento por no avisarte antes en verdad lo siento

-Descuida Tomoyo esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano pero….

-Lo sé… quien será ella? No me comentó que vendría acompañado

Las dos amigas fueron a darle el alcance a los dos chicos que se reencontraban después de algún tiempo, específicamente desde que Shaoran dejo la casa de Eriol, solo habían mantenido comunicación por teléfono.

-No puedo creer que diga esto ,pero te extrañe Li ,mi casa no es la misma sin ti

-Claro porque era el único que la mantenía limpia! – todos rieron

-Bueno y… no nos presentas a la señorita – hablo refiriéndose a la acompañante de Shaoran

-Claro, chicos ella es Yumi…. Mi novia – esa última palabra fue como un cuchillo para Sakura en su mente imaginaba quien podría ser esa chica pero no quería confirmarlo.

-Mucho gusto, Shaoran me hablo mucho de ustedes, tú debes ser Tomoyo la novia de Eriol, ustedes yamazaki y Rika pero…y tú? , shaoran olvidaste hablarme de alguien? – Sakura no podía creer que Shaoran le haya hablado de todos menos de ella ,eso solo significaba que quería sacarla de su vida como sea

-Yumi , ya que no te hablaron de mi déjame presentarme – lanzó una mirada despectiva a Shaoran – Sakura Kinomoto , mucho gusto

-Yumi Nasaki – la saludo con una sonrisa cálida no parecía mala persona se veía tan alegre como ella , hasta podría decirse que eran parecidas, ambas compartían el mismo color castaño en el cabello pero sakura lo llevaba hasta la cintura y Yumi hasta los hombros –espero que nos llevaremos muy bien –

-Iré a traer unos tragos – Tomoyo rompió el momento tenso que estaban teniendo todos

-Te ayudaré – Yumi se ofreció a ayudarla con mucha disposición

Se quedaron solo sakura eriol y shaoran ya que rika y Yamasaki habían salido al patio

-Creo…. Que tienen mucho de qué hablar así que los dejo solos

-Sakura yo…

-No puedo creer que no le hayas hablado de mí, es que ni siquiera me consideras tu amiga?

-Las cosas no son así, no tuvimos una buena despedida…las cosas no quedaron bien entre nosotros y lo único que quería era olvidar, por eso evite todo lo que se refería a ti , lo siento

-La verdad es que no tienes nada de que disculparte fui yo la que ocasiono todo este embrollo, discúlpame tú a mí ese día yo…

-Gatita ¡! Aquí estas te estaba buscando – Lyan siempre apareciendo en el momento menos oportuno

"cierto había olvidado a Lyan" – Shaoran te presento a Lyan… mi novio – noto cierta molestia en el rostro del castaño

" _asi que este es el famoso novio bfff no parece la gran cosa " –_Shaoran Li –

-Hola que tal , te felicito hermano linda novia – le guiño el ojo – A Shaoran no le pareció correcto que dijera eso cuando tenía a su costado a una hermosa novia como Sakura"_ como lo sospeche un completo idiota" _

-Gracias , lo mismo digo , tienes una hermosa mujer al lado – sakura se sentía incomoda

-Lo sé todo el mundo me lo dice, por eso siempre la estoy cuidando, por si alguien se quiere aprovechar.

" _si supieras que hace mucho que me adelante jajaja "_ shaoran disfrutaba haciéndolo quedar mal en sus pensamientos

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos Lyan, acuérdate que mañana tenemos que buscar empleo.

-Tienes razón (u.u) – no era algo que lo entusiasmara solo lo hacía por estar cerca de ella

-Adiós Shaoran , espero que nos vovlamos a ver

-Adiós Sakura , espero lo mismo.

x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

sakura y Lyan se habían pasado todo el día recorriendo la ciudad en busca de empleo , había dejado su C.V en donde podía pero en la mayoría le decían que carecía de experiencia y ni que decir de Lyan que jamás en su vida había trabajado

-Y como te fue amiga? Lograste algo?

-Si te contara…. Caminé más que en toda mi vida y no logre conseguir un trabajo en alguna casa de modas o en alguna agencia de diseño….

-Eso quiere decir… que no conseguiste empleo?

-Si lo conseguí pero… no en una empresa de modas…. Soy secretaria(u.u)

-Jajajaja qué?

-No te burles…. Es la verdad me dijeron que en la rama de modas no habían vacantes pero en el área de administración si

-Wao ¡! Eso quiere decir que entraste a una empresa grande!

-Gigante ¡!me dijeron que tienen sucursales por todo el mundo

-Y…. Lyan no me digas que también será secretario ¡! Jajajja

-No como crees, pero créeme que lo intento pero digamos que sus cualidades académicas no son las mejores, él es supervisor en segundo cargo

-Al menos no lo veras a toda hora

-Eso espero

-Y cuando empiezas

-Mañana, me dijeron que les urgía una secretaria porque la anterior renuncio por culpa del jefe

-No me digas que es un jefe acosador y pervertido

-No nada de eso me dijeron que nadie lo aguanta, que es muy exigente y estricto, que si quería el trabajo en verdad me debía esforzar porque me podría despedir el primer día.

-Y aun así aceptaste? – Tomoyo estaba segura que su amiga no resistiría trabajar bajo presión

-Camine mucho tiempo ¡! y no tenía pensado caminar mas, además no tengo nada que perder, yo soy muy capaz!

x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

el día había amanecido terriblemente frio y la castaña estaba acurrucada entre las mantas de su cama

RIN! RIN!

-Hola? – sakura contesto el celular con los ojos cerrados aun con sueño

-Sakura? Pero que haces durmiendo aun? Yo te imaginaba de camino al trabajo, llamaba para desearte suerte!

-Pero tomoyo si son….- busco detrás de ella el despertador para ver la hora – 7.30 ¡! No puede ser me quede dormida! – colgó el teléfono

Se metió a bañar enseguida, el camino a la empresa duraba 20 minutos y ella entraba a las 8 en punto. A las 7 .35 salía mojada del baño dispuesto a cambiarse

-No puede ser no se que ponerme ¡!

Escogió un vestido corto ceñido a la cintura color gris y unas pantis negras con unos botines de tacón alto se vio al espejo y le gustó lo que vio

-Ay! No puede ser se me fue el tiempo 7.45!

Cogió un saco plomo, su bolso y salió corriendo. "_ no puede ser que me pase esto a mi siempre! (T.T) seré despedida sin ni siquiera haber comenzado!"_

Cuando llegó a la empresa el hall estaba casi vacío _"seguro que todos ya empezaron a trabajar", _subió rápido al quinto piso que era el de administración, la secretaria de piso la recibió al salir del ascensor

-Usted debe ser la nueva secretaria del director no? – la señora era baja, una persona mayor, su voz sonaba tan cálida que le inspiraba confianza.

-Si señora soy Sakura Kinomoto , tuve algunos percances para llegar , lo siento mucho

-Deberías guardar tus escusas para el director, ojala que tengas suerte muchacha, creo que ya te dijeron el carácter que tiene – la señora hablaba mientras la acompañaba hasta la oficina del director – por cierto mi nombre es Wei, si tienes algún problema solo búscame, claro eso si logras pasar el día, no le tengas miedo, el director no es malo solo le encanta hacerse el duro – termino dedicándole una sonrisa y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decir no era buena mintiendo "_ es mi fin! Seré despedida!... no! Vamos Sakura has todo lo posible! "_

Dio 3 golpes en la puerta y una voz le indico que pasara – adelante – sakura respiro hondo y abrió la puerta, al entrar se dio cuenta que la oficina era más grande de lo que parecía las paredes eran de vidrio y sin cortinas, tenía una vista espectacular, en medio de la oficina se encontraba el escritorio con una gran silla que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia la ventana, sakura supo que su jefe se encontraba ahí, estaba lista para empezar a hablar y…

- 8 y 10. Sabe a qué hora comenzamos a trabajar señorita? – esa voz…. _"estoy segura que la he escuchado antes me es tan familiar" - _si esto pasa el primer día… - se puso de pie y mientras iba hablando iba girando poco a poco - …no me imagino que pueda pasar si continua trab….- al girar completamente y quedar frente a ella no pudo continuar hablando.

Sakura que hasta ese momento se había mantenido con la cabeza baja, al darse cuenta que ya no seguía hablando decidió averiguar el por qué del silencio y grande fue su sorpresa

-No puede ser ¡! TU?

-Que haces aquí ¡!

-Soy la nueva secretaria, que haces tú aquí!

-Pues yo… ¡! SOY EL DIRECTOR DE ESTA EMPRESA!


	7. detesto a mi jefe

**Hola !se que se quedaron con las ganas de saber que pasaría así que no quise ser tan mala de dejarlas con las ganas.**

**Sé que no les gusta mucho la idea de la aparición de Yumi pero toda historia necesita un poco de sufrimiento no creen :p no se preocupen que la historia principal siempre va a ser de Sakura & Shaoran así que tranquilas :) solo yo se que pasara muajaja ! bueno por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten ! :)**

* * *

-No_ puede ser ¡! TU?_

_-Que haces aquí ¡!_

_-Soy la nueva secretaria, que haces tú aquí!_

_-Pues yo… ¡! SOY EL DIRECTOR DE ESTA EMPRESA!_

…_._

Sakura aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando, en qué momento Shaoran se convirtió en director de una empresa hasta donde ella lo conocía era solo un chico normal como todos

-No puede ser …. Tu dijiste que venias a estudiar no que tenias una empresa

-Claro que estudio! Pero esta es una obligación que tengo que cumplir como encargo de mi padre… el nombre de esta empresa nunca te dio alguna familiaridad

Era verdad , sakura nunca se puso a pensar con detenimiento cual era el nombre de la empresa, ella solo se conformaba con saber que tenia empleo

-Empresas Li ….- lo dijo como un susurro casi para sí misma " _soy una completa idiota…"_

A shaoran no le disgustaba el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí, el motivo de su reacción fue más por asombro que por molestia, ocupar el puesto de director en la empresa no era algo que le gustara, si lo hacía, era únicamente por sacar adelante esa empresa, porque cuando llego estaba a punto de irse a la quiebra, sino fuera por su esfuerzo, empresas Li no estaría hoy catalogada como una de las mejores en el medio de publicidad, en tan poco tiempo.

-Y bien… ya te convenciste?

-Eso creo…

-Si es así entonces…..- hizo una pausa para observarla bien de pies a cabeza se veía muy bien, como una modelo era alta delgada y sumamente hermosa - …ocuparas el puesto de secretaria?

Sakura quiso salir corriendo de ese lugar si ya de por si era difícil estar junto a él como paso en la fiesta, peor aún iba a ser el convivir con él en el trabajo .

-Yo….

-No hace falta que digas nada, veo que no tienes la disposición para serlo, empezando por el hecho de que no eres capaz de llegar temprano el primer día de trabajo….

Shaoran quiso provocar a sakura con su comentario, no estaba dispuesto a perder el titulo de jefe calculador y frio que tenia entre los trabajadores

"_si lo que intentas decir es que soy una idiota estas muy equivocado Shaoran ahora con mucha más razón continuare aquí y te demostrare lo equivocado que estas"_

-De hecho… lo de la tardanza fue por un pequeño asunto personal y le aseguro señor Li que tengo toda la disposición para realizar bien mi trabajo.

Shaoran se quedo helado al escucharla hablar con tanta formalidad

-Vamos sakura era solo una broma … ah pero de llegar tarde si va en serio

-Prefiero mantener separadas las cosas, aquí usted es mi jefe señor Li y yo la secretaria así que si no le importa, me iré a trabajar ahora mismo, si me necesita estaré afuera

Diciendo esto salió de la oficina dejando a un atónito Shaoran _" y ahora que dije….mujeres " ,_él tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego tenia cosas mucho más importantes que atender así que si ella quería tratarlo así el no tendría ningún problema.

Sakura se sentó en su escritorio para comenzar con el papeleo que tenía en frente pero sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila _" pero quien se cree que es…. No tiene el derecho de tratar asi a la gente… si las otras secretarias se quedaron calladas yo no pienso hacerlo ¡! Si me buscas me encontraras Shaoran Li ¡! Eso lo prometo ¡! "_

-Veo que no te fue muy bien, debería pedir otra secretaria…?

-No hace falta Wei, me quedaré, que ni se atreva a querer despedirme ¡!

-Me das miedo muchacha acaso…. Conocías ya al director?

-Lastimosamente sí, lo conocí en el verano y me pareció una persona completamente diferente a la que vi hoy , pero ahora entiendo cual es su verdadera personalidad

-No te dejes guiar por las apariencias niña, si yo te contara… llevo en esta empresa muchos años y a mí nadie me puede engañar , cuando el joven Li llego hace unos meses me di cuenta que era una persona muy sensible, pero ante los demás se mostraba áspero, nunca me ha hablado mal y siempre que hablamos me dedica sonrisas supongo que se habrá dado cuenta que no sirve de nada fingir conmigo.

-Pues debes ser la única excepción Wei porque por lo que he escuchado todos le tienen miedo y con todos se comporta como un tempano de hielo

-Dejame decirte que también llegue a pensar eso pero cuando apareció la señorita Yumi….- sakura de pronto le puso más atención – parece otra persona cuando ella está presente, se nota que la aprecia mucho

" parece que en verdad la quiere, supongo que Wei debe conocer bien a shaoran…" a sakura se le ocurrió preguntarle mucho mas acerca de yumi

-Y …. Dime Wei tu sabes si llevan mucho tiempo juntos?... digo no? Porque cuando lo conocí el no tenia novia.

-La verdad no sé exactamente desde cuando… solo sé que estudian juntos en la universidad y ahí se conocieron, la señorita viene seguido por aquí

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos conversando luego cada quien se puso a hacer sus deberes, sakura había logrado averiguar que Yumi era una persona muy alegre y bondadosa_" supongo que ahora entiendo porque la quiere tanto"_

-sakura necesito que redactes una carta puedes venir – el intercomunicador la sacó de sus pensamientos

-enseguida señor

sakura al entrar trato de cambiar la cara de molestia que tenia, no iba a dejar que shaoran pensara que la había derrotado

-siéntate por favor escribe lo siguiente

sakura se sentó y empezó a redactar en la laptop , era una carta dirigida hacia una organización cultural donde empresas Li confirmaba su asistencia al evento organizado por la misma

-si no se le ofrece otra cosa me retiro señor

sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando …

-en serio vas a seguir con tu formalidad?

-Es lo que debo hacer señor

-Es lo que debería hacer una secretaria con su jefe frente a todos pero no cuando son amigos y solo están ellos dos, no te parece que es demasiado?

-Yo estoy aquí solo por el trabajo, no por amistades señor, que no se le olvide – y con eso se retiró y cerró la puerta dejando a shaoran adentro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

ya había llegado la hora de almuerzo y sakura se dispuso a almorzar en la cafetería con los demás empleados, le pareció un lugar agradable así que se sentó en una mesa sola

-Hola mi amor! – Lyan había llegado a hacerle compañía a su novia

-Como te fue Lyan todo bien?

-Estupendo, me encanta mi trabajo solo tengo que pasear por ahí y revisar que todo vaya bien, que tal tu día gatita

-Mmm…. Bueno – sakura dudaba en decirle que shaoran era su jefe-no vas a creer quien es mi jefe

-Pues no debe ser alguien muy bueno por la cara que traes

-No sabes cómo es , se cree la persona más poderosa del mundo , cree que puede tratar a las personas como quiera ,no sabes cómo lo detesto

-No crees que estas exagerando amor, tan solo llevamos un día aquí

-Claro que no exagero yo lo conozco Lyan, nuestro jefe es….

De pronto alguien se acerco a la mesa e interrumpió la conversación de ambos

-Lyan no sabía que trabajaras aquí también

-Shaoran! que gusto verte no me digas que también trabajas aquí

-De hecho si…..- era verdad que shaoran trabajaba ahí

-Pues entonces debes conocer a nuestro jefe, sakura me estaba diciendo que era un tipo egocéntrico y amargado y que ya lo conocíamos pero la verdad yo no recuerdo a nadie así lo conoces tu también?

Shaoran se quedo mirando a sakura que se había mantenido callada sin saber que decir hasta el momento

-Así que sakura te dijo eso… pues yo no creo que el director sea así , solo le debe haber parecido

-Lo mismo le dije yo porque no creo que una persona así merezca ser el jefe de alguien y…

-Lyan ya basta – sakura no iba a permitir que Lyan siguiera metiendo la pata porque al final solo ella seria la perjudicada, inhalo profundo y se puso de pie – Lyan el señor Li es nuestro jefe así que ya no digas más quieres.

Lyan se quedo callado procesando lo que acababa de decir su novia y shaoran no sabía si reír o molestarse por lo que había pasado.

-Creo que esto fue una confusión señor así que será mejor que olvidemos esto…. Con permiso – sakura se dispuso a regresar hacia su lugar de trabajo pero…

-Espere un momento señorita, hay… un cambio de planes

" _no puede ser, me va a despedir solo por una confusión? " –_ tiene algo más que decirme?

-Si. Será mejor que regrese a su casa ahora mismo… - sakura se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, shaoran la estaba…. Despidiendo?

-Me está… - su frase fue interrumpida

-Diciendo que tiene el resto del día libre, porque mañana nos vamos a la isla jeju así que vaya a su casa y prepare sus cosas estaremos fuera por unos días

-Me contrataron para ser secretaria, no acompañante

-Y quien dijo que será un paseo, asistiremos al evento de la organización para quien redacto la carta lo olvida?, necesitare una secretaria , la necesito aquí mañana a las 8 en punto señorita no llegue tarde- diciendo eso dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar –ahh ¡! Si gusta también puede venir su novio necesitare un ayudante

-En serio puedo acompañarlos shaoran?

Shaoran lo miro con una sonrisa fingida – claro Lyan para eso somos amigos no? - dio una última mirada a sakura y se fue

-Esto es genial no crees , shaoran es un excelente jefe no cabe duda en que estabas equivocada mi amor

Sakura se quedo mirando la espalda de shaoran viéndolo desaparecer entre la gente "_que es lo que pretendes al llevar a Lyan… por un momento pensé que querías pasar tiempo a solas conmigo y recordar los días en el campo "_

-Sakura estas escuchándome?

" _si lo que quieres es jugar, te demostrare que ya no juego con muñecas…"_

-SAKURA ¡!

-Dime Lyan – la castaña salió de sus pensamientos con ese grito

-Se puede saber que te ocurre ,nos acaban de dar el día libre vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer

-Tienes razón mañana será un largo día…..

* * *

**se viene el viaje ! shaoran se ve un poco celoso no creen? que estará planeando...:)**


	8. un whisky

**hola! de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capitulo!**

**espero les guste **

* * *

Las nubes se veían desde las ventanas, el cielo era azul totalmente despejado, a pesar que al principio se negó a ese viaje la vista que tenia ahora le hacía entender que ceder fue la mejor opción.

Shaoran había insistido en viajar en el avión privado de su padre y como era el jefe ni Lyan ni Sakura se atrevieron a contradecirlo, así que ahí se encontraban los tres, Lyan al costado de Sakura y Shaoran al frente, mirándose a la cara. El viaje era largo y por supuesto aburrido, ya que nadie quería hablar, el único que rompía ese silencio a veces era Lyan diciendo alguna tontería que pasaba desapercibida por sus acompañantes, así que de tanto intento se quedo dormido.

-Este lugar no te recuerda a la cascada? – shaoran le hablo a sakura muy bajito para que Lyan no despertara

Sakura lo miro a los ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de acierto – este lugar es hermoso, es una lástima que no pudieran venir los demás –

-Recuerda que estamos aquí por trabajo

La castaña se quedo callada con cierta decepción en su rostro _"porque no puedo apartarte de mi vida shaoran, porque te empeñas en confundirme, si ese beso nunca hubiese llegado quizá yo no estaría sintiendo estas ganas de querer mas"_

"Sakura, te ves tan linda hasta cuando callas, sé que piensas en mí, pero porque guardas esto para ti sola, porque si lo sientes, sigues teniendo a tu lado a ese inepto, eres tú la única que me obliga a apartarme de ti y buscar refugio en alguien más, porque no nos conocimos antes…."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Se hospedaron en un hotel de cinco estrellas, era inmenso casi como una mansión, las habitaciones de los tres jóvenes estaban juntas una al lado de la otra, la habitación de la castaña se encontraba al medio y todas tenían tenían un pequeño balcón

-Bien será mejor que entren y descansen un poco en la tarde tendremos una reunión y les explicare para que estamos aquí.

Al decir esto shaoran entró rápidamente a su habitación, tiro sus cosas y se dirigió a la botella de whisky que estaba sobra la mesa, eran muchas cosas las que había pensado el¿n el avión la empresa , su padre, yumi, sakura y lyan

-Mi vida es una completa mierda –dio un sorbo – acaso tenias todo esto preparado? – hablo mirando hacia al cielo como acusando a alguien, dio otro sorbo y se sirvió otra copa .

Ya había bebido casi la botella entera en tan solo unos minutos, de pronto tocaron la puerta, se paro tambaleándose de un lugar a otro

-Hola mi amor! – yumi estaba en la puerta

Shaoran se quedo de pie mirándola por unos segundos, estaba tan borracho que no podía reconocer a esa mujer, de pronto todo en su mente cobró sentido , shaoran estaba frente a una castaña y que otra castaña podría ser más que sakura…..su querida sakura.

De pronto shaoran jaló a yumi con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él, la tomo bruscamente de la cintura y cerró la puerta, comenzó a besarla con mucha urgencia, en su mente el veía a sakura.

Yumi no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió el olor a alcohol y pensó que shaoran expresaba lo que no se atrevía a hacer estando sobrio, a ella le gustaba así que no opuso resistencia, shaoran le besaba el cuello y deslizo por sus hombros una manga de su vestido, entre beso y beso caminaron hacia la cama y shaoran la empujo para que callera en ella, se saco la camisa y…

-…..sakura… -

Yumi habría los ojos muy grandes y se quedo fría ante lo que había escuchado, su mente procesaba ese nombre y se dio cuenta que pertenecía a la chica que conoció en la fiesta de Eriol, la amiga de la que nunca le habló. Yumi empujo a Shaoran con toda su fuerza.

Al separarse shaoran volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que a la que besaba era a….

-Yumi … - el ambarino pronuncio su nombre con sorpresa – yo…

Ahora lo entiendo todo – yumi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, totalmente indignada –sakura?.- una lagrima rodo por su mejilla – por eso nunca la mencionaste! No lo puedo creer –

Yumi salió de la habitación llorando y shaoran trato de detenerla – yumi espera! – de pronto ella se detuvo fuera de la habitación, shaoran pensó que había recapacitado y quería escucharlo pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que no era asi.

Al pasar el umbral vio a sakura parada frente a su puerta. Yumi la miro con mucho dolor luego voltio a ver al castaño – adiós shaoran –

-Yumi no! – yumi salió corriendo del lugar sin escuchar a nadie

-Que fue todo eso? Que le paso a yumi! – sakura quería saber porque la chica se fue llorando – hueles a alcohol wakala! Que le hiciste! –

-Nos vemos – shaoran no quería hablar ahora tan solo entro a su habitación a pensar y pensar, él quería a yumi, si ella no hubiese aparecido en su vida él se hubiera vuelto loco y ahora… simplemente ya no estaba, sufría mas por el daño que le había hecho más que por haber terminado, ella era una mujer increíble _" perdóname Yumi, perdóname por no contarte todo desde el principio, quizá sea mejor así, te mereces a un hombre que en verdad te ame, yo… yo solo soy un idiota que no sabe luchar por lo que en verdad quiere "_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La hora de la reunión había llegado sakura y lyan esperaban en el hall del hotel a que llegara su jefe

" que habrá pasado entre ellos, yumi se veía muy mal" sakura no podía apartar la imagen de yumi con lagrimas en las mejillas

-Creo que ya se tardo mucho, tú crees que nos haya plantado gatita? Seguro se fue por ahí con quién sabe!

-Ten paciencia Lyan, él tiene que venir – _"y explicarme que fue lo que pasó, si le hizo algo a yumi me las pagara_ "sakura no era amiga de Yumi sin embargo le pareció una persona inocente y buena y no permitiría que abusen de su confianza.

-Mira ahí viene, por fin! – shaoran se veía somnoliento como si no hubiera dormido durante 2 días.

-Siento mucho la tardanza no me siento muy bien

-Descuida se nota que no te sientes bien, hagamos esto rápido entonces, de que va este asunto? Lyan como siempre no se dio cuenta que lo mejor hubiese sido tener la reunión en otro momento por consideración

-Bueno básicamente es que nos toca organizar el desfile del evento la ropa que presentaremos está inspirada en este lugar, necesito que tú te encargues de ver que no falte nada mañana de acuerdo.

-Claro jefe encantadísimo ¡! – Lyan no podía ocultar su felicidad, desfile para él era sinónimo de modelos hermosas, era muy feliz

-Sakura tú tendrás que ayudarme con las reuniones y nuevos proveedores, necesito que me ayudes también con la ropa que llevaran las modelos, tengo entendido que estudias diseño.

-Bien, no hay problema

-Si no hay más preguntas me iré a descansar nos vemos mañana – con eso ultimo shaoran se fue a su habitación dejando a una preocupada castaña.

-Ire a dar una vuelta vienes conmigo amor?

-De hecho… tengo que llamar a tomoyo , yo te espero aquí Lyan – necesitaba una escusa para poder hablar a solas con shaoran.

-Bien, nos vemos

Sakura se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la habitación , cuando llego shaoran estaba a punto de cerrar su puerta

-Espera!

-Sakura? Que haces aquí – shaoran se veía muy cansado

-Yo… podemos hablar

-Tengo mucho sueño… lo que sea puede esperar – y empezó a cerrar la puerta, sakura al ver su actitud detuvo la puerta con su pie y la empujo haciendo que se abra por completo y entro a la habitación

-Solo necesito preguntarte algo shaoran Li ¡! No puedes ser tan grosero!

-La grosera eres tú que no entiende que no me siento bien!

La castaña hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo el ambarino y continuo hablando

-Vi a yumi salir gritando de aquí…. – a shaoran le empezaba a doler mas la cabeza al escucharla - …. Iba llorando y se veía muy mal…. – shaoran quería callarla de alguna manera, la cabeza le iba a explotar - … me puedes explicar que le hiciste ¡! – era todo. Su paciencia había llegado a su limite

-QUIERES SABER LA RAZON, PUES BIEN TE LA DIRE! – shaoran estallo en gritos – TERMINAMOS ¡! – sakura se quedo helada primero por cómo estaba reaccionando shaoran y segundo por lo que acababa de decir – Y QUIERES SABER EL PORQUE – sakura estaba asustada, shaoran pareció darse cuenta y bajo la intensidad de su voz – te mencione a ti cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor, te vi a ti en la cama y no a ella! – sakura se quedo petrificada – si sakura, ahora lo sabes estoy enamorado como un idiota de ti! Trate de olvidarte con Yumi! Pero ya ves, todo fue peor! SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!

Sakura no sabía que pensar en ese momento, que le diría " _shaoran si supieras que también estoy enamorada de ti, pero… Lyan"_. Lo único que logro hacer fue mover sus piernas para salir de ese lugar pero de pronto una mano la detuvo del brazo

-Lo que paso hoy me ayudo a entender que no puedo seguir huyendo de lo que siento, sakura… se que sientes lo mismo…. Porque sigues huyendo!, porque sigues con él si no lo quieres!

Sakura solo derramaba lágrimas en silencio incapaz de darle la cara

-Me pediste que sea sincero Y LO ESTOY SIENDO ¡! , es hora de que tú también lo seas, maldición SAKURA! PORQUE NO ACEPTAS QUE TAMBIEN ME QUIERES!

-Shaoran… yo…. No puedo….- empezó a llorar con más fuerza – perdóname pero yo… no puedo hacerlo, le debo mucho a Lyan – siguió llorando de impotencia

El ambarino al darse cuenta que ella no cambiaria de opinión fue soltando en amarre de su brazo

-Pues bien… veo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo al intentar hacerte recapacitar pero que te quede claro algo…- la giro bruscamente y la tomo de la cintura quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro – si tu no vas a luchar por lo que sientes yo sí lo hare! – y la beso a la fuerza con la misma intensidad que el beso que se dieron en el campo, sakura se negó al inicio pero cedió y se entrego al beso después.

Ambos disfrutaban del saber que se querían aunque sakura no haya querido aceptarlo, el mundo desparecía para ellos en ese momento , sin embargo para el resto ellos seguían existiendo y mas para una persona que los observaba desde la puerta…..

* * *

Lyan armara una pelea? yumi regresara? ...

nos vemos...


	9. un buen comienzo

Hola! aquí reportandome con un nuevo capi ! :)

No saben cuanto me alegra que les este gustando la historia me dan muchos ánimos de seguir adelante ! bueno bueno dejare el momento dramático y las dejare leer lo que sigue !

* * *

Lyan había decidido regresar y hacerle compañía a su novia, no quería dejarla sola así que se dirigió a su habitación y al salir del ascensor vio que la puerta de shaoran estaba abierta, al acercarse escucho algunos gritos y pensó que algo malo le estaba pasando así que se acerco en silencio para que no noten su presencia, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar vio a su novia adentro

"_que hace sakura ahí"_ cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, vio que sakura se disponía a salir así que se oculto y al ver que no salía se asomo de nuevo cuidando que no lo viera nadie y vio y escucho todo lo que decían hasta que shaoran la jalo y la beso_ "no puede ser, no puede ser, yo que te creí mi amigo shaoran! Y resulta que siempre estuviste enamorado de mi novia! "_

Lyan contuvo las ganas de entrar y golpearlo porque algo no le quedaba claro, porque sakura se negaba a estar con shaoran diciendo que estaba él y no podía hacerle eso y aceptaba el beso y lo devolvía con tanta pasión, necesitaba averiguar lo que sentía sakura "_ si en verdad me quieres a mí seré el primero en darle su merecido a nuestro jefe, hasta entonces los observaré muy de cerca no te saldrás con la tuya shaoran ¡!"_

Dolido , decepcionado y confundido se dirigió a su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La mañana había amanecido muy agitada, todos corrían de un lado a otro por el desfile, Lyan estaba al pendiente de que nada faltara y sakura revisaba que las modelos estén preparadas para salir

-Todo listo Lyan? – shaoran estaba muy ocupado hablando con los proveedores y haciendo nuevas alianzas para su empresa pero no dejaba de estar al pendiente del evento

-Si….señor – dijo esto último con un tono despectivo, ya no veía a su jefe con los mismos ojos, ahora era un rival.

-Bien comenzamos en 5 minutos yo estaré afuera con el público y el jurado, buena suerte a todos

Sakura estaba en el camerino junto a todas las modelos y los estilistas

-Ponte el vestido negro , sigues tú

Cada modelo pasaba por el visto bueno de la castaña antes de salir

-Señorita! señorita! Tenemos un problema! – un estilista iba gritando por todo el camerino en busca de sakura

-Dime que es lo que pasa, cálmate

-En el baño… fey…..no para de vomitar

-No puede ser! – sakura se apresuro en ir al baño porque fey era la que cerraba el desfile ella llevaría el modelo mas importante , no podía estar mal

-Fey! – cuando la vio casi no la reconoce se veía muy pálida como si estuviera muerta ¡!

-Lo siento… creo que no debi comer esos canapés … - vomito de nuevo

-Imposible, tú no puedes salir así, llamen a un medico

-Y entonces que haremos ¡! Ya no tenemos mas modelos – el estilista estaba tan preocupado como sakura

-Lo hare yo ¡! – todos los que estaban presente se quedaron mirándola, no era mala idea que ella la reemplazara, total también era bonita, alta y delgada, además no tenían otra opción

-Bien , entonces empecemos ya! – el estilista la jalo a una silla y empezó a peinarla y maquillarla

Afuera shaoran estaba impaciente por alguna razón cuando el animador presento el último modelo hubo un pequeño momento de desesperación al ver que nadie salía y de pronto…. Le pareció ver a un ángel

-Sakura….. – no pudo decir nada más porque se dedico a disfrutar lo que veían sus ojos ,sakura llevaba un vestido azul sin mangas que se sostenía en sus hombros en la parte de adelante terminaba en una minifalda plisada y en la parte de atrás terminaba en una larga cola que llegaba al piso, se veía hermosa, como una princesa.

La aparición de sakura no paso desapercibida por alguien ya que todos se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que shaoran por la belleza y elegancia de aquella jovencita, lyan también quedo sorprendido por la aparición de sakura.

Cuando el desfile termino todo el público estalló en aplausos, el desfile había sido un éxito, adentro en los camerinos las modelos felicitaban a sakura mientras se iba a cambiar, ya en los vestidores sakura pensaba en los rostros de las personas al verla salir así, en especial el de shaoran, mientras pensaba se iba quitando el vestido con cuidado para colgarlo y guardarlo, cuando se quedo solo en ropa interior alguien de pronto abrió la puerta y se metió a su cubículo.

-Lyan! Sal de aquí por favor me estoy cambiando- logro cubrirse a las justas con una toalla que tenia cerca

-Mi amor estuviste bellísima ahí afuera ¡! Y sabes que… - se fue acercando poco a poco a ella – me dieron ganas de…. Tú sabes demostrarte cuanto te amo…. – se empezó a quitar la camisa

-Lyan… de que estas hablando – sakura empezaba a tener un poco de miedo – sal ahora mismo o gritare!

-No gastes tus fuerzas amor, mande a todos afuera , además ya llevamos tanto tiempo juntos gatita, no crees que me lo meresco, la atrajo hacia el y comenzo a besarla

-Suéltame eres un asqueroso ¡! Suéltame! –sakura gritaba sin poder hacer otra cosa ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Lyan deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas sin detenerse en ningún momento

-Vamos gatita yo se que también quieres esto tanto como yo ….

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- hola sabes donde esta sakura, quiero felicitarla

- se esta cambiando señor, esta adentro

- ok gracias – shaoran no podía esperar por tener a sakura al frente, le encanto poder verla vestida asi, mientras se iba acercando a los vestidores, le parecía escuchar algunos quejidos o eran risas?

No estaba seguro asi que se acerco en silencio para escucharlos mejor

-Suéltame! Suéltame por favor!

Shaoran conocía a la perfeccion esa voz - sakura… -

Tiro la puerta de una sola patada y la imagen que encontró fue muy escalofriante, sakura semidesnuda en el piso llorando desconsoladamente mientras trataba de separarse de un hombre que llevaba los pantalones bajados y no tenia puesta la camisa

-Te voy a matar imbécil! – shaoran agarro del cuello al tipo y lo lanzo hacia afuera -Lyan…..-

-Que ¡!... estas molesto porque intento acercarme a MI ¡! Novia! Ahhh!

-La estas lastimando ¡! No te das cuenta que ella no te quiere cerca!

-Y a ti tampoco ¡! No creas que no me di cuenta lo que hay entre ustedes! No soy ningún idiota! - le lanzo un golpe que shaoran pudo esquivarlo apenas.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada!

-Pero ya quisieras que ella te aceptara no ¡! Pero ella está conmigo!

-Pero a quien quiere es a mí! – le lanzo un golpe que le llego a la altura del labio

Sakura había logrado ponerse su ropa y salió rápidamente para ver lo que sucedía al igual que todos los trabajadores que al oír los gritos entraron a los camerinos. Cuando sakura salió vio a Lyan sangrando en los labios y vio shaoran lleno de furia mirándolo!

-Ya basta! – sakura no podía seguir viéndolos pelear

-Que pasa gatita? Quieres que sigamos con lo que quedo pendiente!

-Eres un cerdo Lyan! – shaoran tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo de nuevo

-Y tú eres una… -

-Cierra la boca imbécil –esta vez si lo golpeo – no voy a permitir que la insultes

-No te reconozco Lyan, si yo seguía contigo era por todo lo que habías hecho por mi antes ¡! Siempre te admire por ser esa persona tan bondadosa que eras… pero ahora….-

-Ahora que! Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada cuando andas besándote con este tipo ¡! A mis espaldas!

-Las cosas no fueron como crees, fui yo quien la obligo a besarme, eres un idiota!

Lyan se acerco para golpearlo pero sakura se interpuso para que el golpe le callera a ella, Lyan no fue capaz de seguir con el golpe y se detuvo en seco.

-Esto se acabo Lyan no te quiero ver nunca más….

-Hasta que por fin te decidiste… ya era hora de determinar con hipocresías – diciendo esto Lyan se fue lanzando miradas de odios a todos los presentes – que me miran ¡! –

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

- te sientes mejor? –

- sí, gracias por defenderme – sakura estaba muy agradecida por lo que shaoran había hecho por ella horas antes

- sakura tú crees… que sea momento de hablar de nosotros…

- creo que no es necesario que te diga lo que siento… ya tú lo sabes, pero no creo que este sea el momento de hablar de algo mas, dejemos que pase un tiempo para intentar olvidar todo esto, de acuerdo?

A shaoran le brillaron los ojos al escucharla hablar, "_eso significa que me quieres y me darás una oportunidad"_

Te prometo que haré que ese tiempo sea el menor posible – con eso se fue de su habitación para preparar sus cosas porque esa misma noche partirían

Espera…. – sakura se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios – nos vemos en el avión -

* * *

y se viene el romance... ! que creen que hará shaoran para acortar ese tiempo! mmm... :) nos leemos!


	10. el plan

hola ! se que me van a matar por haberme demorado tanto lo siento mucho tuve alguno inconvenientes pero como recompensa ala espera les traigo el primer capitulo lemon ! disfrútenlo !

* * *

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde el viaje , algunos cambios eran notables en empresas Li , como era de suponer Lyan renuncio antes de haber sido despedido, la secretaria del señor Li se mostraba misteriosamente más amable con su jefe ninguno de los trabajadores entendía como pasaron de las miradas despectivas a las picaras sonrisas, nadie suponía cosa alguno excepto wei quien se había convertido en la casi confidente de la castaña .

-Tengo que llevarle estos papeles al señor…. –le lanzo una sonrisa – que te parece si me ayudes con esto querida – le guiño el ojo

-Claro Wei encantada

TOC TOC TOC

-Adelante

-Vine a traerle estos papeles señor - a sakura le brillaban los ojos

-Muy buen trabajo señorita – sonriendo tomo los papeles que la castaña traía en las manos rosándolas con las suyas se miraron a los ojos mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna, como si se dijeran todo solo con la mirada, shaoran se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros sakura se alejo precipitadamente.

-Seguirás evitando mis labios querida…

-Shaoran…. Vamos despacio si? No tenemos prisa cierto?

-Claro q no tenemos prisa pero es que…. – hizo un puchero – es que te tengo tan cerca y te ves tan linda….- se acerco de nuevo

-Shaoran ¡! Basta ¡! Jajaja no me hagas cosquillas estamos trabajando

-Lo seguiré haciendo si no me das un beso

La castaña estaba a punto de tirarse al piso a reír sin parar, ya no podía aguantar las cosquillas y de pronto se pego a los labios de shaoran tan rápido que el ambarino no sintió el momento en que dejo de hacerle cosquillas , sakura rodeo su cabeza con sus brazos shaoran la abrazaba de la cintura, era un beso de novela, lleno de pasión de tanto sentimiento puro y de pronto…

TOC TOC

Se separaron precipitadamente sin saber que hacer, sakura le limpio el labial que había dejado en shaoran

-Adelante …..

"_estuvo cerca, casi nos descubren… daría todo por aceptar ser tu novia pero no estoy segura si esto será pasajero o en verdad me quieres shaoran, tu no me lastimaras cierto…"_

-Si me necesita estaré afuera señor, con permiso

x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El día paso demasiado lento para el gusto de shaoran los accionistas de las nuevas empresas aliadas entraban y salían de su oficina, no había tenido tiempo de volver a ver a sakura , necesitaba una excusa para verla

-Eso es! - Tomo su saco y salió rápidamente de su oficina era casi la hora de salida – sakura!

-Dígame señor

-Necesito el balance de producción de la filial norte por favor

-Ebbb… bbuueno yo…. No lo tengo aquí señor

-No me digas eso, necesito la información con suma urgencia – puso la mejor cara de preocupación que tenia, haciendo que sakura se sienta muy mal

-Yo…. Ire atraerla ahora mismo, cogió su bolso rápidamente y empezó a caminar casi correr

-No te preocupes yo te llevo así llegaremos más rápido _" el plan va bien hasta ahora"_

Shaoran manejo hasta la casa de la castaña muy feliz mientras sakura se sentía culpable por no traer esa información contigo.

-No me tardare nada por favor espera aquí

El ambarino veia muchos retratos de sakura por toda la casa unos de cuando ea niña otros de cuando era una bebe, en todas salía hermosa, pero un extraño mensaje llamo su atención, en una pizarra pegada a la pared había algo escrito

-Monstruo saldré por dos días, no trates de meter a ningún novio tuyo entendiste ¬¬ y te compre dos despertadores haber si no llegas tarde mientras no este para levantarte. Touya….. jajajaj ahora entiendo porque siempre llega tarde

-Aquí esta ¡!

-Ah…. Bueno y no me invitas un café?

-Que no era muy urgente

-La verdad….es que solo fue pretexto para…. Salir de la oficina

-Que! Eres de lo peor ¡! Sabes cómo me sentí al pensar que había hecho las cosas mal!

-Oh vamos! Solo fue una pequeña bromita , no t enojes si! – le hizo pucheros a sakura

-Creo que ya debes irte no, mi hermano vendrá el cualquier momento

-De hecho hay una nota ahí en el pizarrón, parece que estarás sola por dos días

-De un momento a otro parece que vivo sola en esta casa

-Bueno que tal si te hago compañía un rato mas

-Ya que… traeré su café "señor"

Sakura entro en la cocina y puso a hervir el agua mientras conversaba con shaoran a lo lejos

-Y dime… porque tu hermano viaja tanto

-Es medico, le encanta ir de voluntario a otro lugares

-Y no te molesta quedarte sola siempre

-De hecho no siempre me quedo sola – sirvió el café y se dispuso a llevárselo – a veces tomoyo me hace compañía y también algunas veces yukito…..

-Quien es ese – shaoran puso una cara de pocos amigos al imaginarse a sakura con otro chico

-Es el amigo de mi hermano….casi de la familia – sakura se puso nerviosa ante la reacción de shaoran y de casualidad cuando le estuvo pasando el café sus manos empezaron a temblar y le tiro un poco de café encima de la camisa

-Ahhhh ¡! Quema ¡! quema!

-Lo siento en verdad lo siento , oh no tu camisa – como la camisa que traía era blanca el café genero una gran mancha marrón muy notable en ella – arreglare eso enseguida

Sakura lo llevo hasta el baño y trato de limpiar un poco la mancha, pero era casi imposible concentrarse cuanto tenía en frente a shaoran son la camisa abierta, shaoran noto ese nerviosismo asi que decidió aligerar la tensión del ambiente y empujo a sakura hacia la regadera y abrió la llave mojándose ambos cn todo y la ropa puesta

-Ahh ¡! Shaoran estás muerto! Empezó a golpearlo mientras el agua corrió por sus cuerpos

-Que pasa ¡! Le tienes miedo al agua ¡!

-Te odio ¡!

Shaoran pensó que lo golpearía de nuevo peor lo que hizo fue tomar su rostro con las manos y besarlo apasionadamente.

Shaoran correspondió gustosamente a ese beso, esta vez nadie los interrumpiría estaban en la casa de ella , solos , juntos, en la ducha. Tomo su cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el , sakura deslizo sus manos sobre su pecho y termino por sacarle la camisa , le beso los hombros desnudos haciendo un recorrido por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca otra vez, shaoran no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, por fin tenia lo que tanto espero , sakura estaba tan llena de pasión y el aprovecharía cada momento que pueda.

Bajo sus manos por sus piernas recorriéndolas de arriba hacia abajo , masajeo su trasero , se sentía tan bien tener su cuerpo en sus manos y sakura respondía ante cada caricia de el, shaoran la cargo y la castaña rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, era momento de ir a otro lugar. Salieron del baño y sakura le indico que subiera las escaleras al abrir la puerta la puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con mas pasión ,libero sus manos de su peso y fue subiendo poco a poco de la cintura hacia arriba mientras le besaba el cuello , masajeo sus senos con mucha delicadeza, mientras ella suspiraba de placer , era música para sus oídos era la muestra de que a sakura le gustaba su presencia decidió ser mas osado y comenzó a mover la pelvis en pequeños círculos, sakura estaba en un éxtasis total, no podía mas con lo que sentía, lo beso de nuevo con mucha urgencia

Shaoran la llevo hacia la cama y le quito el vestido rápidamente

-Estas segura…

-Nunca hice esto antes ….. pero siento que no puedo esperar mas

Shaoran la beso con mucha más pasión, ahora veía a sakura con mucho mas amor que antes, era el primero que le hacía sentir esas cosas a la castaña era perfecto.

Sakura intento quitarle los pantalones con un poco de torpeza pero lo logro al final shaoran se puso encima de su cuerpo haciendo que sakura sintiera algo duro sobre ella , shaoran estaba muy excitado, le quito el bracier rápidamente y saboreo cada seno tomándose su tiempo en cada uno mientras una de sus manos iba introduciéndose en su ropa interior estimulando con sus dedos a su la mujer que amaba , preparándola para lo que venía, sakura se sentía en las nubes , se arqueaba de tanto placer, pero no quiso ser la única disfrutando el momento así que tomo en sus manos el miembro erecto de shaoran sin saber exactamente que hacer pero al solo roce de sus manos sintió una reacción de placer en el rostro de shaoran así que siguió tocándolo subiendo su mano de arriba a abajo

-Me encantas…. – shaoran susurraba en su oído mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus caricias intimas

La respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida ambos se necesitaban con urgencia sus cuerpos exigían la presencia del otro en ese instante, shaoran se separo un poco de ella y delicadamente le separo un poco las piernas y se coloco sobre ella

-Prometo que te amare siempre pequeña y disfrutaras esto tanto como yo

Sakura sentía un poco de miedo pero las palabras de shaoran la tranquilizaban un poco de pronto sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella y clavo sus uñas en la espalda del chico

-Ya paso, ya paso, veras como ahora disfrutaras lo que viene

Comenzó a moverse lentamente en círculos y sakura iba relajando su cuerpo cada vez mas hasta que comenzó a acompañar los movimientos de shaoran con los suyos, aumentaron la velocidad poco después, ambos movían las caderas al ritmo del otro, armonizando con jadeos y gimedos de placer

-Te amo shaoran

-Te amo pequeña

Con un último gemido ambos llegaron al clímax y shaoran callo rendido sobre el pecho de sakura , se quedo así durante un momento y luego se recostó a su costado

-Fue lo más increíble que sentí en mi vida, gracias

-Sakura… espero que ahora si entiendas cuanto te amo, jamás podría hacerte daño pequeña ,eso no me lo perdonaría nunca, supongo que ahora si aceptaras ser mi novia verdad

-Por supuesto , te amo – y volvieron a besarse y comenzar todo de nuevo.

* * *

algo cortito pero en fin ahí esta nos leemos pronto bye!


End file.
